A Wedded View
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: AU. Gwen's and Lancelot's view on her wedding to Arthur. Very Arwen with one-sided Lancelot/Gwen. Story 1 of the 'Golden Age,' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin- it sadly belongs to the BBC.**

**This is AU because Lancelot is alive and kicking (for real), whilst there was no cheating. I like to ignore that point in history.**

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

**A Wedded Day**

It was a warm morning in Camelot, but the residents did not get to enjoy a lazy day.

Because today was the wedding day of King Arthur and the (now) Lady Guinevere. The whole kingdom was in a flurry of activity- from the caterers planning meals to the decorators finishing the final touches to the hall.

Security was tight- the knights and guards were making sure that there were no attacks on this big day (cough, Morgana, cough). It was stressful for everybody involved.

This was not an exception in the bride's chambers. Servants and nobility alike rushed around the young woman, making altercations and general directions.

Gwen looked around at all of the people in her room. The first was Anna, her handmaiden, who was currently stumbling over several curtains, looking almost as scared as her. Beside her stood Elma, the Royal Dress-Maker and Violet, her shy and usually bumbling apprentice/assistant.

The final two in the room were two of her newest best friends- Ladies Molly and Sarah.

Lady Molly was teaching her etiquette- the do's and don'ts of life as a royal. She was a tall, lean young woman with long, shiny blonde hair and pale blue eyes like the sea. She and Leon had been courting for almost a year now, and there were whispers going around about a possible betrothal. Molly was known around the palace for being exceptionally kind and good-hearted, with a love for animals and children.

Lady Sarah was one of the only known female scholars- she was teaching Gwen the art of philosophy, numeracy etc. Even though she was slim like the other Lady in the room, she was fairly petite, even though she was taller than the tiny Gwen. She was also the definition of an English rose (long dark hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin) and was being happily courted by Sir Percival (the height difference was ridiculous). Unlike him, she was a very witty character with lots of talk to spare.

"Violet, you need to tighten the laces a little more," Elma told the girl, "Or her ladyship will not be able to walk without her dress falling down."

"Elma, you know you may call me Gwen," she told her, "Violet, a little looser please I want to be able to make it down the aisle without fainting, if I don't do so already out of nerves."

The plump lady rolled her eyes. She was stuck in her ways and believed in respecting nobility, even though Gwen protested at some of her more traditional beliefs. She was like a mother hen to the orphaned Violet.

"Would you like me to pull up your sleeves, my lady?" Anna asked, timidly. She was an awfully shy girl who only called Gwen by that name if they were only in each other's company.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Your majesty, you need to practice your posture or you will be slumped at the wedding," Molly chided her, trying to sound kind, "That will be undignified and will not look at all lady-like."

"Of course," Gwen straightened up immediately.

"Better," Molly nodded approvingly.

"My lady, have you studied wedding traditions in Camelot and other kingdoms like I requested?" Sarah asked politely, "As I am sure that it will give you an advantage when other royals take to you."

"Yes, I have."

"Do you think it would be wise to stay in your natural position for a small time to get an accurate dress size, miss?" Elma asked.

Gwen's head was spinning. These questions, on top of her pre-wedding jitters were getting to her. Staggering slightly, she almost fell off the podium. Luckily, Sarah and Molly were on hand to catch her and did so dutifully.

"My lady, we need to sit you down for a minute," the latter stated as they lead her over to a chair, "Anna, may you please pour your mistress a drink?"

The young lady immediately ran for the pitcher lying on the table, pouring the water into a cup. She handed it to the shaking Gwen and let her sip it gently.

"What is troubling you my lady?" Violet asked.

"I'm scared," she whispered, all the life seeping from her once-lively voice, "I'm scared that no-one will accept me as a queen because I was once a lowly servant (no offense) and that I will be a fool. I'm scared that I will do something stupid. Most of all, I fear that Arthur will not want me because I will not live up to his expectations."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she desperately tried to hide them.

"Do not talk like that," Sarah soothed in a gentle voice (unusual for her), "You already have we five who know what you will be a great queen and we do not hold your past against you. You have been properly trained in the arts of being a lady so it will be easy, as will be the wedding. Finally, Arthur loves you more than anything and holds your opinions above all others."

Gwen shook her head, "That is not true- I am not ready. I love Arthur so much and I do not want to disappoint him, but I am more worried about disappointing myself and my future subjects."

"You will not disappoint anyone, ma'am," Molly took her hands, "I promise."

Before anyone could say anymore, a knock came upon the door. Anna immediately shot up and pulled it to an open, to reveal Elyan. He would be walking her down the aisle.

"The ceremony is due to start soon. Is she ready?"

"Almost," Anna replied sadly, "She's getting very bad nerves."

Elyan sighed and followed the young maid to his sister, who had calmed down a significant amount.

"Brother," Gwen opened her arms to him when he approached and he accepted the hug.

"Are you okay?" he played with a stray curl, "There is no need to be nervous-Arthur loves you and you love him and that is all that matters. Promise you will be fine?"

"Promise."

"Great," Elyan turned to the others, "I believe that your presence is no longer required, so we shall see you in the hall, correct?"

Anna, Violet and Elma immediately curtsied, before leaving promptly. However, Ladies Molly and Sarah stayed in defiance.

"We would like to wait until we are sure her ladyship is fine," Sarah spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

"Yes, we would," Molly agreed.

"Go ladies," Gwen told them tiredly, "I will talk to you after the ceremony. You are sitting with me, are you not?"

They did not dare defy their future queen. They nodded before leaving the brother and sister alone.

"I wish father and mother were here," the young woman whispered sadly.

"They have the best seat in the house," Elyan smiled as a knock graced the door.

"Enter."

A guard stepped into the room, "My lady, it is time. Good luck."

"Thank you Eric," she stood up.

The brother and sister duo stared at each other as they exited the chambers, the door swinging to a close behind them.

In a silence, they walked quickly to the hall, the place where Gwen would enter as a single lady, but exit as a married one. Guards and servants in the corridors bowed/curtsied before carrying on their way, in preparation for the feast later in the day.

Several moments later and they arrived at the great oak doors.

"Ready?"

-A Wedded View-

Sir Lancelot lingered in the front row, watching as the last few guests entered. He was on the left side of the hall and being in the first set was a blessing. He looked around at who was next to him.

At the far end was Gwaine with Percival beside him. Lancelot stood beside them, with Leon, Anna and Ellie (the bride's friend) to his right. On that side of the front stood Gaius, Merlin, a space for Elyan, Leon, Lady Sarah and Lady Molly.

Arthur was stood just in front of Geoffrey of Monmouth, torn between fear and excitement. He locked eyes with his manservant, who nodded gently.

"What does Gwen look like?" Leon asked Anna, "I know that only a few people have actually seen her dress."

"I can't say, Sir," the maid replied, "She made me promise that I would not breathe a word on her appearance until you actually see her. However, I can confirm that she looks absolutely breath-taking. His majesty will be shocked indeed, as will the rest of the congregation."

"Interesting," the knight smiled, "Here that guys, it means Gwen here is finally out of reach."

Gwaine and Percival chuckled at his joke, whilst Lancelot kept his stony face. It was luckily not noticed by anybody else.

"Was she nervous?" Percival asked.

"Terrified, but happy. A bit like her husband-to-be is right now."

Lancelot felt like puking at those words- he could envision himself being that. Arthur, as selfless and kind as he was, did not deserve Gwen in his opinion. Being royalty, he had never known what it was like to not have everything handed to him on a silver platter. Lancelot, however, had been working class all his life and could reason with his love.

"When is the ceremony going to start?" Ellie wondered aloud.

As she uttered those words, the music suddenly began to play.

The doors swung open to reveal Gwen, on Elyan's arm. True to Anna's words, she looked stunning, causing many a gasp in the room.

A simple, ivory dress clung to her. The top was straight with medieval sleeves and a corset. The skirt fell down, going down slightly until it reached the bottom. Her lips were a beautiful rouge with snow coloured eye shadow. Jewels and sparkles decorated her hair- loose, almost down to her waist.

She was a vision.

Arthur's eyes were wide and he looked as though he was going to run down the aisle and kiss her immediately. However, he had to refrain from such behavior.

She floated down the aisle until reaching the altar. Elyan took her hand and placed it into Arthur's waiting palm. He kissed her cheek before standing in his spot, sharing a knowing smile with Merlin.

"We are gathered here today to join King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere in holy matrimony. Before I began, does any person present have any reason why these two may not be joined in union?"

Lancelot froze his legs, hoping not to fight the temptation to run up and stop the wedding. His heart was telling him to, but his head enforced the exact opposite.

The silence was audible.

"With no objections, the ceremony shall continue on," Geoffrey smiled, "Let us start with the vows. Your majesty, if you would repeat after me. I Arthur Pendragon."

"I, Arthur Pendragon," the said man repeated with a quaking voice.

"Take the Guinevere."

"Take the Guinevere."

"As my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health. I vow not to consort with another woman as long as we are wed, nor disrespect her in any way."

"As my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health. I vow not to consort with another woman as long as we are wed, nor disrespect her in any way."

Geoffrey nodded, before turning to Gwen.

"Repeat after me, my lady. I, Lady Guinevere."

"I, Lady Guinevere," she smiled shakily.

"Take the Arthur."

"Take the Arthur."

"As my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health. I vow not to consort with another man as long as we are wed, nor disrespect him in any way."

"As my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health. I vow not to consort with another man as long as we are wed, nor disrespect him in any way."

Geoffrey took a red ribbon from the table and tied it around their clasped hands.

"This cloth represents the union of Arthur and Guinevere, one that cannot be broken." After several seconds, he took it off and turned to his assistant.

"The rings, if you please."

The young man handed two silver pieces to his master, who turned back to the couple. He handed the first to the groom.

"Place this ring on your love's fingers and repeat the words I taught you."

He slid the silver onto Gwen's shaking form of skin before speaking happily.

"I give you this ring to symbolize my love for you and the promise that you will always be in my heart."

"Now, my lady, the same for you."

"I give you this ring to show my adoration and ever-lasting promise that you will be the only man I will think of, until death do us part."

She placed it on her betrothed's finger.

"By the powers vested in me as Court Clergyman, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was an almighty cheer as Arthur pulled his new wife into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Lancelot felt a sick feeling in his stomach- he wanted to be the one who got to lock lips with this beautiful woman. He just wanted to tear up to the altar, grab Gwen away and run away with her. It sounded like something from a story.

He blinked back an angry tear as he forced himself to watch the dreaded view.

-A Wedded View-

The kiss finally ended, but the applause did not.

"I cannot believe it," Gwen smiled, "We're married. We're actually married!"

"Neither can I," Arthur placed a finger under her chin, "You are the definition of beautiful, Guinevere. I am so glad that you are my wife and I cannot wait for the rest of my life with you."

His new bride smiled as he took her hand, turning towards the crowd.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Merlin yelled, loud and proud.

Those words echoed in the hall until they were eventually replaced by: "LONG LIVE LADY GUINEVERE!"

Not long later and the newly-weds led the procession to the feast. As was custom, they walked far ahead as to symbolize the leadership. It was also an opportunity for them to talk quietly.

"Are you alright, Guinevere?" he new husband asked with concern.

"Those noblewomen look at me like I'm a stain on their new dress," she told him sadly, "They don't like the fact that a mere serving girl is where they are supposed to be."

"Listen to me," Arthur placed an arm around her, "It's a genetic gamble, but not of the heart. They weren't randomly picked for me- I chose you. I chose you because you are much more beautiful, humble, kind, generous and intelligent than any of them put together. You'll be a much better queen because you know what it's like to be one of the people. If any of them give you grief, I will exile you faster than Merlin can get to the tavern."

Gwen smiled up at him, "You always know how to make me smile."

"I like your smile," he kissed her nose; "It's all warm and friendly."

Before anymore could be spoken, they approached the Feast Hall.

"We pronounce the Wedding Feast…."

They pushed the huge, heavy doors open.

"…Open."

There was a huge clamor of applause as everybody floated over to their respective seats. On the main table sat two big chairs for the couple as well as three seats on either side for chosen friends, three male and three female.

Arthur had picked Elyan, Leon and Merlin. He thought Elyan would be appropriate, as his new brother-in-law, Leon as his oldest comrade and finally Merlin because of their closeness. Gwen had chosen Lady Sarah and Molly as her new friends and Anna as her maid, as she believed it would be nice for her.

The second everybody was seated and the servants swarmed in, clutching platters of delicious food. Several guests who were staff themselves were shocked at having food of such a quantity and goodness in front of them. Arthur smiled at their deer-in-hunting faces and quivering hands as they picked up their cutlery.

"Let the feast begin!" he roared.

-A Wedded View-

Lancelot forced himself to digest the marvellous food and chat to his fellow knights at the same time whilst stealing glances at Gwen. She laughed at the jester and marveled at the jugglers, occasionally commenting upon them with her companions. When he wasn't staring at her, he noticed that Arthur was staring at her also. Every so often, he would whisper something softly in her ear and then kiss her briefly on either her temple, the crown of her head, cheek or sometimes her lips. It was awful to watch.

"It's nice to see Arthur so happy," Gwaine commented as he took a sip of his mead.

"Maybe he'll be nicer to us in training, now he's married and all," Percival commented. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What do you think, Lancelot?"

He turned back just in time, "Oh, yeah. What you said."

"Who are you staring at?" Gwaine craned his neck in the direction of the royals, "Sarah is being courted by Percy here, whilst Molly is with Leon. Anna's single as far as I'm aware but I think Elyan has a thing for her. Just don't tell him I said that."

"Because you know all the gossip," Percival laughed, coming out of his shell a bit.

The meal went on with a repetitive, but happy pattern and it was nearing the time of the speeches. It was traditional that two members of the wedding party were to speak on behalf of the couple (unless it was the pair themselves). Lancelot watched as Merlin stood up and tapped on his glass.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?"

Everyone present turned their head towards the young wizard, including Lancelot. He was very curious as to what his friend has to say.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Merlin and I hope you all know who I am. I first met Gwen when I was in the stocks, for standing up against the clotpole Arthur. Well the thing is, not much has changed."

There was a chuckle from most guests, including Gwen. Arthur mouthed something unrepeatable at him, which he ignored.

"As time went on, I liked Arthur less and Gwen more. She was sweet and kind and he was well…him. Soon enough, it turned out that a certain young prince had feelings for a certain young serving girl. I scratched my head and thought 'what the hell does she see in him?'Well, he's brave and all the girls swoon over him. But then again, if those qualities were needed, then why didn't she fall for me?"

He grinned seductively and there were several more giggles. Arthur joined in the time (still unaware of Gwen hadn't been entirely honest when she'd claimed she'd always seen him as a friend), but Lancelot did not.

"Years, witches and kings later and he finally got his act together. Keeping in mind that this is the man who has faced villains and beasts, he was probably more nervous than the average person in their lifetime. He, being him stupid self, asked for my help. Well, let's just say it was several hours later and we had around a hundred or so candles. With no idea what to do. Then, he picked little old weakling me to take them in her house without anyone seeing. Of course, I was all for placing lots of buckets outside so we didn't burn down Gwen's. He of course told me to shut up."

There were several smirks.

"I then had the privilege of waiting outside whilst he proposed. It was all tense until the yes and when they came out to confirm the news. It has been great getting to plan the wedding with them, even though Arthur rejected each and every idea."

He beamed and Gwen along with a few others giggled.

"So in short, I'm pleased that my best friend and slave-driver are now wed. So let's raise a glass to Arthur and Gwen, the perfect couple. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. To Arthur and Gwen."

"To Arthur and Gwen," glasses were raised as Merlin sat down.

"That was lovely Merlin," the bride smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," Arthur replied sarcastically as Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

Lancelot watched as the groom stood up, surveying the room with a sense of authority. Everyone immediately hushed, ready for the second speech.

"Several years ago, I was a prince. A prince who thought the world revolved around him. I thought I was going to marry a beautiful but empty-headed princess and produce heirs without a second thought. Now I'm a man. Not a prince, nor a king. A man who has just broken tradition by marrying a woman, who in the eyes of society, a simple serving girl with no hope of becoming Queen of Camelot. I am the luckiest man alive. If you took away my title, my kingdom and my dashing looks…"

He winked.

"…I still would be."

He took Gwen's hand and squeezed it.

"Because I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife and in a month's time, she will also be my queen. I will get to hold her, kiss her and love her for the rest of my life, which is just the best feeling in the world. In the future, I can see us with children- a happy family. A little boy who waves a stick like a sword and a girl who looks just like her mother."

He had tears in his eyes, but everybody chose to ignore it. They did not want to be placed on the chopping block.

"I love Guinevere with all my heart and so much more. She will not just be graced with material possessions; she will have all the attention she deserves after what I've put her through the past three or so years."

He plunged passionately into the final stretch of the speech.

"Thank you for those who have supported us. Most of all, thank you to Guinevere. You've made me a better man because of your kindness, love and ability to give me a better tongue-lashing than anyone."

His speech was met with a standing ovation.

Still standing, he took his beloved's hand and led her to her feet, kissing her cheek in the process.

"That was beautiful. I don't deserve you Arthur, I truly do not."

"It is I who do not deserve you, Guinevere. It is time for us to dance. Are you ready?"

"I am indeed ready Arthur," she nodded as he offered her an arm, which she accepted gratefully. They exited the left side of the table and positioned themselves in the middle of the floor. Merlin placed a hand in the air and the music began to play.

The pair waltzed around the room. Gwen in particular was rather aware of the scrutinizing looks of the nobility, ready to judge any mistakes she made.

"Place your foot slightly to the left," Arthur advised her, "Relax yourself slightly, you are awfully tense. You look as though you are awaiting an attack."

"I am not accustomed to dancing in front of nobility with the King of Camelot."

Her new husband suppressed a smirk as they moved into the middle of the floor. He gripped her waist a little tighter, and spun her around several times.

"Many of the women I dance with get light-headed," Arthur positioned himself to the right.

"My father taught me," Gwen spoke in a sad tone, "He used to dance with my mother all the time. That is, before she passed on."

There was an awkward silence as the music streamed into the next part, signaling that couples were now allowed to dance.

Lancelot looked around desperately. Percy was in the middle of leading Sarah to the middle of the floor (the height difference was exactly a foot), whilst Leon and Molly were positioning themselves, ready to move. Gwaine was sizing up Lady Lauren and Lady Eleanor, with Elyan tripping over his feet in nerves and haste to get to Anna. Merlin turned to Ellie, who nodded politely at his invitation.

"Would you like to dance with me, Lady Lauren?" Lancelot bowed slowly to the dejected woman. She giggled slightly at his advances and placed her palm in his.

The music ceased to play as the final people got ready, before commencing.

Lancelot had to admit that his partner was a fairly excellent dancer and a handsome woman. If he was not so besotted by Gwen, he could see himself settling down with someone like that.

"She looks beautiful tonight," Lauren snapped him out of his trance as she nodded at the bride who was in her own little world.

"Aye, she does," Lancelot nodded, "Arthur is a lucky man indeed." Luckily for him, she did not notice the sadness in his tone.

"The ivory looks beautiful on her skin," Lauren continued on, "I also think the others ladies look rather lovely, but not as nice as the bride. There are the obvious few who look as though they need to be styled a little better. That pale pink perfectly matches Sarah's porcelain skin and Molly's choice of that rouge is excellent."

The knight nodded, trying to make it seem that he was actually paying attention to the mindless chatter.

"Did you hear that Sir Pavail is ignoring Dame Josselyn?" the dirty-blonde haired girl asked, "Apparently she was caught in a tight embrace with Admiral Rulf? And it was much more than a hug, I hear. Dame Imia caught them and immediately told him. It is quite the scandal.

"I have heard."

"When Josselyn tried to talk to Pavail, he told her he was courting someone. Guess who?"

"I have no idea," Lancelot replied, "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Countess Angara!" Lauren mock-gasped, "After the courtship between her and Cardinal Bryce was disbanded just last week!"

Much to the young man's relief, the final noted clattered and he finally released the girl. It was then he realised that if he was ever to marry someone like her, then his life would be miserable.

"Thank you for this dance," the blonde flicked her plait back behind her back, "You are very good. Thank you for listening to my information." She left his arms.

"My pleasure," He replied dryly as Geoffrey approached the top of the stage.

"Would all men please turn to a lady that they have not danced with yet and approach them with an invitation with the next song?"

Lancelot whipped around and almost jumped over to Gwen in a haste to have at least one dance with her. Unfortunately for him, Merlin was already right next to her. He tapped her shoulder and dropped his head in a slight bow, holding out his pale hand. She smiled one of her genuine smiles at him as she accepted him.

Damn Merlin. He was a brilliant friend but always had a knack at being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or even in the right place at the wrong time.

Scouring the respective crowd, he cast his eye on Molly who was watching Arthur ask Sarah.

"My lady," he bowed much lower than his wizard friend had, "It would be an honour if you accept a dance with me."

"Of course, Sir Lancelot. The honour is all mine, I assure you."

This was going to be a long night.

-A Wedded View-

About an hour or so later, and he was getting bored. Gwen had been snapped up by everyone save himself- Leon, Percival, her brother and even Gwaine had managed to get a dance in. Slightly frustrated, he headed over to her at the nearest interval, only to be beaten by Gaius. In all fairness, the old man deserved to dance with his the daughter in his life, but he was not as desperate as the slowly-edging-from-serenity Lancelot was.

He looked around to room to see Sarah sipping a drink at the edge.

"Would you like to accompany me, my lady?" he approached her as the glass was placed on the table.

She smiled half-heartedly as she was led to the floor. The music started up again and he only just managed to suppress a small sigh.

"What is troubling you, Lancelot?"

At least someone had noticed that he was not as enthusiastic as he should have been.

"I am fine, my lady," he lied, "No need to worry yourself."

"I can see it in your eyes," she replied as they swayed, "A problem shared is a problem halved. You do not want to be seen sulking on this glorious day."

Comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh. OH!"

"Sarah," Lancelot had his warning voice out.

"Gwen is married to Arthur," the petite young woman told him bluntly, "She is in love with him and in around a matter of weeks, she will be the Queen of this land. You cannot be lusting after her when she has promised a life of commitment to the King! You had your chance once, but you lost it. Going after her is not a wise option; I implore you not to continue."

"I left her at the time as I thought that Arthur was the better choice. He could provide her with a better life."

"He still can-he can give her the world, Lancelot."

"I know he can, but I could have been close."

"She would have waited for him," Sarah blinked.

"I know that," Lancelot hung his head in shame, "But leaving seemed the right thing to do."

"A real man would have stayed and fought for the woman he loved."

She'd crossed the line and Lancelot knew it.

"How dare you?" his voice was full of fury, "I can provide her with a life full of love and compassion. She is not a materialistic person, Sarah."

"Do you not think Arthur knows that?" she retorted, "You may feel strongly for her, but not as much as he does. He would give up his kingdom for her happiness- she is the most important part of his life, the one whose opinions he values the most, his counsel."

"My love surpasses his," Lancelot short back.

"I do not think it does," Sarah sighed before continuing, "However much you might think that you are right, you are wrong."

"She will never take away the imprint she has on my heart."

"Do you want to know that I think?"

"If I must."

"I think you should just back off," she told him in her most dangerous tone- soft with a slight hiss, "Gwen is happy with Arthur and if you honestly love her, then you will let her be. You've done nothing but mope tonight and I find it ruder than people who do not look at you whilst talking. I promise that if you do ANYTHING to try and ruin their relationship, then I shall run you through myself. You may be a knight, but I am pretty handy with a sword."

Lancelot flinched. Not many women would dare speak like that, especially to a man. He guessed the confident and out-spoken Sarah would be an exception.

The song finished and Sarah hit him with a dirty look.

"I hope you enjoyed our little conversation," she hissed, "I cannot say I did."

With that, she stalked off, her head held high.

-A Wedded View-

Gwen scrunched her eyebrows at the sight of Sarah and Molly speaking in hushed tones, looking around every so often to make sure that no one had latched onto their conversation. She strode over purposefully.

They noticed her coming and immediately sprung to life, producing un-characteristic smiles.

"Good evening Gwen," they chimed.

"Hello," she frowned, "Is there something the matter, ladies?"

"Oh no, we are fine," Molly nodded, "Fit as a fiddle, as dandy as a dandelion."

Her companion groaned at the last comment.

"You just seem a little…off tonight," Gwen told them.

"Trust me," Sarah was calmer than her peer, "We are of perfect contentment. Why would we not be? One of our dearest friends has married the King, the food and entertainment were excellent, as was the dancing. We have spent the night with the men we love and our adored companions."

She shrugged and Gwen seemed satisfied.

"I was just making sure," she smiled, "Anyway, if you'll excuse me; I need to talk to Lancelot. I have not really seen him tonight."

The pair's faces paled instantly at those words (well, Molly's did, Sarah was always as white as snow). Gwen did not seemingly notice this as they bid her goodbye.

The young woman walked over to Lancelot, who was also taking to her husband. The dark-haired knight almost did a double-take as she took a stop just in front of them.

"Good evening Lancelot," she beamed at him, "I'm sorry that I have not been able to see you today, it has been awfully hectic."

"No problems, my lady," he inclined his head, "I understand that it has been busy for you and that you are very popular tonight."

"It is always Gwen to you," she reminded him gently.

"Of course," he cocked his eyebrows up, "Congratulations by the way- I'm glad you two are finally wed."

"Thank you Lance," Arthur wrapped an arm around his beloved, pressing his lips to her temple, "I am a lucky man."

"Indeed," he gritted his pearly whites.

"Have you danced with any ladies that you may have taken an interest in?" Gwen asked him quietly, "I noticed that you were having a nice discussion with Sarah, but I am afraid she is taken."

"I am aware of her courtship with Percival. She's a…confident young woman. Lauren was a little too gossipy for my liking, but nice and intelligent all the same."

"Lady Helena is available," Arthur told him.

"She's very sweet," Gwen nodded, "Also very kind and loyal. She would be an ideal match-you should talk sometime."

"I intend to," Lancelot lied.

King Olaf strutted past, thankfully without the Lady Vivian (who was still under the enchantment). Arthur leaned to get a look at him before gasping slightly, his face red with anger.

"Is there something the matter?" Gwen asked, immediately concerned.

"He is stealing the silver-wear!" the young king replied furiously, "My father's silver-wear! I knew Lonzet was in a financial crisis but this is ridiculous! Excuse me."

He pressed his lips to his wife's cheeks before rushing away from the scene.

There was an awkward silence as the pair stared at each other for several seconds. Lancelot's eyes bored into hers and she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"So, have you enjoyed today?"

Lancelot mentally kicked himself. Of course she had- she had married the man she loved, surrounded by friends and family.

"Why yes," Gwen noticed his slip-up, "It has been a grand affair."

There was more silence as a distance bell sounded.

"That is my cue to leave. I bid you goodbye for now, Lancelot."

He nodded and pecked the white of her hand, "Thank you for a magnificent night my lady."

Smiling wearily, she moved through the crowd to join her husband, who was standing (his face the usual colour again) beside the oak doors.

Turning, they both placed their palms on the dark wood.

"We declare this wedding…" Arthur began in his strong, army voice.

"…Finished," Gwen continued as they pushed them open.

A round of applause and cheers echoed through the room, even though the odd few were polite. Lancelot's heart dropped at the thought of what the couple would be doing next- his mind couldn't comprehend it.

-A Wedded View-

The rest of the night was a blur. Lancelot arrived in his chambers, bidding goodnight to his cheery (and in the case of Gwaine) drunk fellows. The handsome knight was uttering something about Lady Lauren and Eleanor having a fight in the middle of the floor over him, which was utterly untrue as they had only spoken a couple of times that very evening. Percival and Leon had the unfortunate task of getting him tucked in.

Unclothing himself quickly, he dressed in his night-clothes, still thinking about what could have been.

He could imagine them in a nice house with two sons and two daughters, all looking like their mother. He'd bring home flowers and she would return it with a sweet, welcome-home kiss.

Sighing at his stupidity, he slipped between the sheets, blowing out the candle flickering in the soft wind. Placing it back down, he flipped onto his back in an attempt to get comfortable.

"_A real man would have stayed and fought for the woman he loved."_

Sarah's words echoed in his mind.

That's when he knew it.

He was always going to love her.


End file.
